


What Now?

by mysticcherryblossomuniverse



Category: South Park
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticcherryblossomuniverse/pseuds/mysticcherryblossomuniverse





	What Now?

Heidi looks at her hands as she walked home, numbly looking at her reflection in a puddle and finally showing any emotion since she walked off, tears up and falls to her knees with a sob. 'What have I done?!' she thought bitterly as she looked at what had become of herself. She was a female but mirror image of Eric Cartman. She was fat, out of shape, eating horribly, her normally clear and almost glowing skin, she did take care of herself and cared about her appearance a lot, at least she used to, now marred with acne and pimples and various scratches and scrapes from their walk in the woods. She knew this was Eric's fault but, she could not blame him. It was easiest to blame him, blame him for her horrible skin, her horrible body, her absolutely horrible attitude but, she couldn't. This was all her. She let him do this to her, she let it happen, knowing he had changed for the worse again. She knew all that sweet, innocent puppy love they had when they first started dating was gone. He cared so much less about her, hell, this would probably ruin her entire life and the plans she had once had for it if she even could lose all the weight and get back in shape. Get back on a vegan diet but, she knew she would never be that innocent, more or less, girl she had been before Eric. There was no way in heaven or hell she could be, that girl was gone so, Who would she even become now?


End file.
